fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Rocky the Cat/Dziennik
Jak kogoś ciekawiło - tak, to jest ten nowy blog. Będzie pojawiał się w miarę często, natomiast poprzedni prawdopodobnie usunę, ale to się zobaczy. : Ale wpierw... : Animatroniki od: : '- NadziejaTheFox:' : Nadzieja- piesiec/lis polarny : '- Hedge - JeżowaTV' : Pingy- pingwin : '- KrwawaFuria' : Glamure- tygrysica : - Ziomekziomeczka : Ziomek- pies : 13 marca, 1987 :: No więc... przybyłam do nowego miejsca. Nie pamiętam, dlaczego jestem w tym kostiumie, ale skoro ,,w innej formie" prowadziłam dzienniczek, tak też się da. Zaraz jak wyciągnięto mnie ze skrzyni, obeznałam się z terenem. Trafiłam do pizzerii, zwanej ,,Rocky the Cat's Pizzeria", w której mam być jej głównym... właśnie, czym jestem. Jestem robotem, ściślej animatronikiem, kiedyś się to rozstrzygnie jak to się stało. Wracając - jestem głównym animatronikiem tejże pizzerii. Obeznając się z budynkiem, znalazłam stary notatnik, a będą w biurze wzięłam długopis - i oto proszę, znów prowadzę dzienniczek. Mają być jeszcze inne animatroniki, więc będę musiała dobrze ukryć moje notatki. Na razie koniec wpisu, chyba pracownicy przywieźli skrzynie. *rozmazane, niewyraźne litery* :: Taki krótki wpis, mam nadzieję, że się podoba pomysł. ''' : ''14 marca, 1987'' :: Pojawiły się nowe roboty, papuga Lyra, wilk Grey i królik Lucek. Sądząc po ich charakterach i moim, łatwo się dogadamy. A co ja gadam (piszę) - już się dogadujemy! Trapi mnie tylko jedna myśl - będzie ich więcej? Na 1, wielkiej scenie mieszczę się ja, Lucek i Lyra, a Grey na osobnej, bo by się nie zmieścił. Jeśli będzie nas przybywać, może braknąć miejsca ale nie w tym moja głowa, a właścicielki pizzeri. :: Dziś, o 15:00 było otwarcie pizzeri i przybyło mnóstwo ludzi. Zaintrygował mnie jeden chłopak - dziwnie znajomy, a patrząc na niego czułam gniew, jakby czymś zawinił. Poza tym były dzieci, tyle małych, uroczych dzieci. Za poprzedniego życia nie lubiłam dzieci, ale sytuacja inna i teraz są dla mnie... po prostu cudne. Dobra, koniec rozczulania - wracając do chłopaka, ten również dziwnie na mnie patrzył, jakby mnie znał, czy coś. Potem się na tym zastanowię - teraz muszę kończyć wpis - Lyra woła na kremówki. *poderwana kartka, znów rozmazane literki* 'Z góry mówię - z każdym ,,wpisem" będzie coraz dłużej ' ''Noc z 14 na 15 marca, 1987'' :: Przybył strażnik - niejaka Kira. Nie jestem pewna czy to ksywka, ale widać że dziewczyna się stresuje - drżenie rąk, rozbiegany wzrok. Tja, teraz ja taka specjalistka. Pomijając, coś mnie ciągnie, by ją zaatakować. Jakbym traciła kontrolę. Mimo chęci, muszę trzymać dystans - ledwo otwarcie, a by już zamknęli pizzerię. Ogółem w pizzeri panują nudy, tylko co jaki czas coś się dzieje. Grey źle zmiesza mikstury i coś wybuchnie, Lucek zniknie a Lyra... jej to nic się nie stało (jeszcze). Co do mnie - od zawsze lubiłam majstrować, a jak znalazłam w Parts&Service zapasowe części do robotów, materiały i narzędzia od razu pomyślałam, by zrobić własnego animatronika. Na razie mam tylko plany oraz szkice, niezbyt dokładne i pewnie pełne błędów. No cóż, to ostatnie pewnie się jeszcze zobaczy, ale prorokować też się mogę. No i trzeba jeszcze zobaczyć, czy części starczy do stworzenia robota. To chyba będzie trudniejsze niż mi się zdawało *zamazana część zdania*... Dochodzi ranek, a z tym otwarcie pizzeri. Ciekawe co się dzisiaj zdarzy i czy coś wogóle się stanie... *skreślone, niewyraźne słowo* ''16 marca, 1987'' :: No cóż, trzeba sobie to powiedzieć wprost - niegdy nie ogarnę mojej paczki. Dzisiaj przyjechał jakiś nowy animatronik - Nadzieja the Fox. Aktualnie jest na scenie z Grey'em i jak tak patrząc, dosyć dobrze się dogadują (na szczęście). Oczywiście przedtem nas powiadomiono (tak dokładniej ja wszystko wysłyszałam, ale cii...) przed jej przyjazdem i podobno ma być jeszcze więcej animatroników! Nie wiem dokładnie ile i jakich, wiadomo mi tylko o ich przybyciu, a mają się zjawić w ciągu tygodnia, może dwóch. Szkoda, że pisząc nie mogę wyrazić swoich emocji (aktualnie jestem dość podekscytowana przez tych nowych), ale chyba z resztą jesteśmy jakoś związani albo szalenie podobni - wszyscy są strasznie podekscytowani i wcale tego nie ukrywają. W każdym wolnym czasie każdy z każdym rozmawia o tym, jak mogą wyglądać ,,nowi" i jaką funkcję będą prowadzić. Wracając do Nadzieji - jest lisem polarnym, a takiego jeszcze tu nie mieliśmy. A co przyniesie nam los razem z nią, to się jeszcze zobaczy, tak samo jak wypadną na wspólnym występie, bo w końcu dopiero dziś przywieźli ją. No, nie powiem, to może być ciekawy dzień tak jak pewnie większość przez te dwa tygodnie, gdy będą dowozić roboty.*lekko podpalona kartka* Pisząc to szłam w stronę P&S, gdzie Grey chyba eksperymentował z jakimiś płynami, a gdy wchodziłam przylałam sobie kartkę jakąś mieszaniną i się zapaliła ;-; mówi się trudno, ale ja muszę kończyć wpis - otwierają pizzerię. ''17 marca, 1987'' ::Tak jak mówiłam (pisałam) cały czas dochodzą nowe animatroniki. Dzisiaj, około godz. 4:30 przyjechały 2 roboty - Pingy, który jak moźna się domyślić jest pingwinem i będzie zapowiadał występy, oraz Glamure, tygrysica, o której jeszcze nic nie wiemy bo się nie aktywowała. Co do stosunków między nowymi a naszej oryginalnej czwórce, jest bardzo dobrze. Nadzieja zaprzyjaźniła się ze mną, Grey'em i Lyrą, a co do Lucka jeszcze zbyt chyba przekonana nie jest. Pingy hm... znalazł mniej więcej wspólny język z Lyrą, ale to może dlatego że oba to ptaki. ::A na jakiś czas nic nie pisałam o moich planach co do animatronika tworzonego przez mnie. Zaczęłam go budować, lecz jak na razie kiepsko to wygląda ._., No i raczej ciekawym tematem to nie jest. Ciekawiej będzie jak go skończę i aktywuję. Więc ,,zjeżdżamy" na inny temat. Tylk jaki? Właściwie poza nowymi nic ciekawego się nie działo, poza yh... Tym co się dzieje zazwyczaj. Nieciekawy wpis, ale cóż - dziennik to dziennik. ''18 marca, 1987'' ::Tak, tak, tak - kolejny robot. Tym razem pies, a dokładniej nie taki zwykły. Nie wiem kto go robił, ale jest pozszywany, co jednak wcale nie wpływa na jego estetykę. Jeszcze go nawet nie przedstawiłam - nazywa się Ziomek, poza tym nie jestem pewna co do jego roli w tejźe pizzeri. Yh, ciekawe ile ich jeszcze będzie... Nie żebym narzekała, ale już wydaje się trochę ciasnawo. Trudno, trzeba myśleć pozytywnie, inaczej trudno przebranąć przez... Sama nie wiem czy można to COŚ nazwać życiem. Czy ja wogóle żyję, czy rządzi mną sztuczna inteligencja? No tak... Powoli wspomnienie tej wycieczki wracają... Ale to kiedy indziej zapiszę teraz... Teraz nie chcę. I mamy spotkanie na omówienie jutrzejszych występów. *wyrwana kartka, następna podszarpana* ''19 marca, 1987'' ::Może... Wypadałoby napisać o tych wspomnieniach? Pewnie tak, dlatego już skę biorę do napisania tego - późnym popołudniem, około godz. 15:00-16:00 wyszłam z mamą, ojcem z domu. Po drodze dołączyli do nas moi koledzy. Byłam raczej chłopczycą, nie miałam koleżanek oprócz Ricky. Poszliśmy do pobliskiego lasu, naszego ulubionego miejsca by odpodząć i spokojnie porozmawaić. Podczas spaceru, czułam się obserwowana. Rozglądałam się, ale tak aby reszta tego nie zauważyła. Zaczęły by się od razu pytania, a tego bym nie chciała. Po pewnym czasie dałam sobie spokój, co nie znaczy że odczucie mnie opuściło. Próbowałam się chamować z całej siły, co na szczęście udawało mi się. Sielanka trwała jednak zbyt długo, gdyż z nienacka wyskoczył zza krzaków... Mój były. Biegł na mnie, w drodze wyciągając z kieszeni swój scyzoryk. Nie miałam zbyt dużo czasu na oganięcie się w sytuacji, tak samo jak inni. Nim się obróciłam, skoczył na mnie i zaczął zadawać głębokie rany. Mimo strasznego bólu i czucia cieknącej krwi, odepchnęłam go. Furia wzięła górę, rzuciłam się na niego, wyrwałam mu z ręki scyzoryk i ,,odwdzięczyłam" się mu za to co zaczął. Po opamiętaniu się, a dokładniej kiedy tamten zemdlał, wstałam i spojrzałam na siebie. Byłam cała w krwi, swojej i jego. Rodzice i koledzy patrzyli na mnie z przestrachem, jak na potwora. Bo nim byłam. Nawet się nie spostrzegłam, gdy Kuba (ex) ocknął się, sięgnął niepostrzeżenie po scyzoryk. Wbił mi go w klatkę piersiową, runęłam na ziemię. Nic nie wiedziałam, lecz słyszałam krzyki moich bliskich. Ból ogarnął mnie całkowicie, czułam się jak w horrorze. Bo życie to horror, szczególnie kiedy knając słyszysz krzyki bliskich, ich ostatnie krzyki i ostatni dźwięki jaki dojdzie do twoich uszu. Dalej nie mogę zweryfikować co się działo ze mną. Tylko... Na pewien czas obudziłam się w skrzyni, gdzieś mnie wiozła. Zaczęłam walić w ściany, samochód czy co to było zatrzymał się. Jakiś facet otworzył ze zdziwieniem skrzynię... Chyba coś mówił, nic nie słyszałam. A jakbym słyszała, pewnie bym nie zapamiętała. Zamknął skrzynię, to coś ruszyło, a ja zasnęłam. Ocknęłam się na scenie, gdzie już była Lyra, Lucek i Grey. Wspomnienia bolą, szczególnie kiedy zdasz sobie sprawę o ich wadze... Trochę się rozpisałam, muszę ochłonąć po tym. *roztarty napis ,,może sobie jeszcze przypomnę"* ::'''Ciekawa jestem, czy ktoś to jeszcze czyta, jeśli do 10 dni (do 16.03.16) nie pojawią się chociaż 2 nowe komantarze (od 2 różnych osób), kończę z tym blogiem. Czekam. 20 marca, 1987 ::Ta... Wyżyłam się przy ostatnim wpisie, pozostaje tylko być przy myśli, że nikt nie odkryje tego... Dzienniczka. Jedno mnie niepokoi - ten chłopak codziennie przychodzi do pizzerii. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia po co, ale wolę go mieć na oku. Yh... Żeby to było takie proste... To występ, to próby, to ... Zresztą, nieważne. Tyle spraw, tyle spraw... Nie ma o czym innym gadać tylko sprawy pizzerii i jej przyszłość. Jedynie Lyra i Lucek podtrzymują klimat przedtem tutaj panujący, reszta, włącznie ze mną, chodzi podminowana... Może kiedyś się poprawi, ale teraz muszę kończyć, występ za chwilę... Kolejny... 21 marca, 1987 :: Nasz podły nastrój powoli zanika, co nie oznaczy brak problemów... Plotki głoszą, że pizzeria ma być zamknięta. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko plotki... yh, rdzewienie na kupie złomu jako złom nie uśmiecha mi się zbytnio, tak jak reszcie. Ale trudno, trzeba myśleć pozytywnie i że to tylko plotki. Dawno nie wspominałam nic o Kirze, prawda? Dzoewczyna dobrze sobie radzi, tylko... Grey ją trochu przygniótł, gdy go czyściła. Z tego co wiem, mechanizm zaczął mu szwnkować i wykonał, szybki, mocny ruch swoją prawicą, przez co zmiażdżył jej trochu rękę. Była w szpitalu, teraz ma mechaniczną dłoń ( *^* ) i wszystko po staremu. A, no i przecież, nie powiedziałam (napisałam) o najważniejszym - niedługo dojdzie nowy strażnik! Chyba ma na imię Jackob, o ile się nie mylę... znajome imię, heh. W każdym razie, musimy z resztą obczaić rozkład występów... ::Next wow w końcu wow wow kłaniać mje sie za next wow wow x3 a na serio ni, myślę o wznowieniu Rocky the Cat's Pizzeria :'v co sądzita o tym? :: 25 marca, 1987 ::Trochę zaniedbałam dzienniczek, ale dużo się działo. Między innymi aktywowałam mojego robota, a dokładniej...ym, jego endoszkielet. Działa niemalże perfekcyjnie, ale nie mam dla niego kostiumu. Co prawda, znalazłam w P&S części jakiegoś niezidentyfikowanego, rudego materiału i materiału Grey'a, ale muszę to JAKOŚ zszyć. Mówiłam, że działo się dużo, więc to jeszcze nie koniec. Grzabiąc w P&S, znalazłam 2 roboty, jekieś kucyki czy pegazy, kto je tam wie. Jeden, szaro-zielony, nie miał jednego oka, a drugi, granatowy, chyba jedno skrzydło od tego zielonego. Muszę prędzej czy później powiedzieć o nich reszcie, nie mogę ich trzymać w ukryciu. A jeśli Grey dokładnie te roboty zbada, sprawdzi co nie tak, to może je naprawi i aktywuje! Co jeszcze się działo... do końca nie pamiętam, ale chyba nasza pizzeria zaczęła ,,współprawcować" z inną, bo... chyba znaleziono części ich animatroników? Nie jestem do końca pewna, ale może to mieć związek z tym rudym materiałem... 26 marca, 1987 *zamazana kartka* 27 marca, 1987 ::Ta... Wczoraj też nic nie wpisałam (prócz bazgrołów), ale z jednego, dość istotnego powodu - Fey, a właściwie JESZCZE jego endoszkielet prawie by porwał mój dzienniczek, podczas gdy próbowałam wpisać wpis (:v). Eh, coś czuję, że nauka będzie bardzo, bardzo ciężka. No dobra, trzeba było by się rozpisać, co się u nas w świecie dzieje, nie? Hm... O Fey'u już powiedziałam, to może... :: ... :: ...A, właśnie! Już wiem, że ,,ten rudy materiał" pochodzi od animatronika z pizzerii Freddy Fezbear's Pizzeria, zwanego Foxy'm (jakże oryginalna nazwa jak na lisa, czyż nie? (Dobra, Grey'a najlepsza też nie jest ._.). To o tym też już sobie powiedzieliśmy, może teraz co u np... Nadziei? Wyraźnie zakolegowała się z Grey'em, co dobrze świadczy (jak mają być razem na scenie). Te kucyki czy co to tam jest ('Wybacz Hedż c':)... Na razie nie działają. Nah, Endo-Fey znowu się kręci przy mnie, muszę kończyć wpis. *znowu bazgroły :v* 30 marca, 1987 ::Znowu nie było wpisów, wiem. Teraz cały czas trwają przygotowania, ponieważ właściciel Freddy Fezbear Pizza ma przyjechać i sprawdzić np. czy animatroniki działają, pizzeria spełnia wszystkie wymagania. Trudno mu się dziwić, maszyny to maszyny (tak właśnie gadam o sobie samej i swoich przyjaciołach). Narazie nic się nie działo "nie tak", poza drobną sprawą z Grey'em. Z tego co wiem, jego strój się zatrzaskiwał i mogło to dobrowadzić do drobnego wypadku, ale wszelkie usterki zlikwidowano. Chyba już nic nie może pójść źle... 1 kwietnia, 1987 ::Wizyta pana Freddy'ego zaliczona. Chyba wyszła dobrze, każdy zachowywał się wzorowo. Lyra nic nie przypaliła, Grey nikogo nie pozbawił głowy mieczem, Lucek nie spowodował trzęsienia Ziemi, mi nie pękła struna w gitarze a Fey siedził cicho w piwnicy. Reszta też wyszła wspaniale, jedynie Pingy wzbudził lekkie "ale" u Fredbear'a swoim wygladem. Mimo tego, jak wspomniałam wcześniej, wyszło dobrze. Jednakże po odjeździe naszego gościa poszłam do P&S i zauważyłam, że jeden kucyk zniknał. Nikt przy nich nic nie robił... A niemożliwe by było, żeby one działały! Przecież były wyładowane... Nie? 5 kwietnia, 1987 ::Zagadka ze zniknięciem kucyka nadal nie rozwiązana, niestety. Przeszukaliśmy wszystkie pomieszczenia i nic. Z lekka podejrzane... ale na razie nie możemy nic zrobić. A zbaczając z tematu, nasza pizzeria oraz pana Freddy'ego zostaną "połączone", tzn. do naszej pizzeri zostanie dobudowane kilka scen i pomieszczeń! Może być ciekawie, nie powiem. Jutro powinny być dowiezione 4 animatroniki - Foxy, o którym była już mowa, Freddy (niedźwiedź), Bonnie (królik) oraz Chica (kurczak). Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak wyglądają, jaki jakie mają charaktery... jedyne co mi wiadomo, to to, że zamiast jednego głównego animatronika, ja i ten Freddy będziemy sprawować tą rolę, Chica będzie "pracować" z Lyrą, Bonnie z Luckiem a Foxy wraz z Nadzi oraz Grey'em. Ciekawie się zapowiada ::Wow, powrót bloga. Podziękujcie Nadzi za to :") ::Jeśli ktoś to czyta, zgłoście się w komenatrzach, bo nie wiem czy na nowo nie olać tego "bloga" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach